Meant to be together?
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: Leanne hates Carla. Carla hates Leanne. The feeling of hate is mutual, it runs deep between the two women, but we all know that the line between hate and love is very thin, very very thin. Could it ever be crossed?
1. Chapter 1

**So, hey people, this story was a request from Autograss Girl Racer ST20 T18 and I thought it would be quite fun to do soo, yeah :) :P**

Thoughts

Carla sat in the bistro with Michelle. They were on a girls night out and were gonna hit the town later. Leanne bought the bottle of red that they had ordered to the table.

"Are you sure you want to drink that, it's just alchohol can make people do stupid things." Leanne smiled, before putting it on the table and going to show some people to their seat.

"Bitch." Carla said under her breath to Michelle, "She needs teaching a lesson."

"Carla," Michelle said, "We've talked about this before, don't let her get to you. Just rise above it."

Carla sighed, "Well can I rise above her, then accidentaly fall on top of her and squish her into the ground."

"Carla!" Michelle laughed, pouring Carla a glass of red.

"Thanks Michelle." Carla said, picking the glass up. She stared at Leanne. Her annoying voice, that stupid smile, that bloody laugh! The way her hair was always perfect, the way those dresses she wore hung to her curves and made her look all the more sexier-

What the hell was she thinking! Carla hated Leanne! Leanne was with Nick, Carla was with Peter, she certainly was not a lesbian.

"Lets go." Carla said quickly slamming her glass on the table and picking up her bag.

"Ok." Michelle said quickly picking up her bag and following her best friend out of the restaurant, even though slightly confused.

* * *

Leanne watched Carla leave and secretly smiled to herself, god was that woman annoying! How did she ever even like her?

Carla was just so...Carla. She had ruined her relationship with Peter, although in the long run that wasn't so bad because she was with Nick now. She had run over Stella, which was pretty much unforgivable and Carla had also ruined her relationship with Liam back when she told him about what she had been doing.

Leanne knew that she had done bad stuff but Carla had done worse, she had been through more too.

She had lost Paul, her husband, she had lost Liam, her true love. She had been decieved by Tony, she had been tried to kill countless times. And what Frank had done to her was just terrible. How could someone do that to someone they were supposed to love. It was beyond Leanne.

How could anyone do that to Carla, she was so strong and amazing. She was so beautiful, she should never have been with Frank in the first place, she should have still been with Paul or Liam.

Leanne hated to think of how Carla must've felt, all alone in her big bed, no one to cuddle her, to comfort her. She must have been so lonely.

She was too beautiful to be on her own, Leanne would have been there if she could, laying in that bed with her, comforting her-

Did she actually just think that. Did she actually just think that she wanted to be in the same bed as Carla, what was happening to her? She was in a relationship with Nick. She had little Simon, what was she thinking?

**I'm not sure how I did so plz review :) :P**


	2. Spark

**So yeahh, thx for the reviews :) :P**  
**Just to say I've got to other Corrie stories at the moment called The young girl and How wrong could she have been so if you haven't read them and you want to could you have a quick look at them.**  
**On my profile I've got a list of story idea's I might do and if you look and see one you think might be interesting message me and I will write it**

Spark

Carla was confused, there was no other way to put it. Carla had alway' been so sure of herself, so sure of who she was in her head, and now this had suddenly been chucked into it.

Ever since she had been out with Michelle last week she hadn't been able to get a certain annoying blonde out of her head. In Carla's head Leanne wasn't annoying though, she was amazing, beautiful.

Carla didn't understand what was happening to her, she was in love with Peter, she had never looked at another man while she was with him, but here she was, unable to get a _girl_ out of her head.

Carla was sat at her desk, she was supposed to be sorting order's out but she just couldn't concentrate. Everytime she tried to get on with her work Leanne alway's appeared, pulling her away from what she was supposed to do.

"-rla, Carla!" Carla was suddenly awoken from her daydream by Rob, he stalked up to her desk and picked up the unfinished paperwork.

"This is supposed to be finished!" He moaned.

"Yeah, I know, it's just-" Carla attempted to defend herself but Rob interrupted her.

"Look, I don't care what's going on in that weird head of your's, all I care about is the work that you haven't done which I am going to have to do now becau-"

Carla felt her mind drifting off to Leanne again, how she had looked in that low cut dress the other night, the way she had-

"Carla!?" Rob yelled, "Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Yeah. Look Rob, I'm gonna go for an early lunch, see you at one." Carla said, standing up and grabbing her bag before Rob had a chance to object.

She stepped out into the fresh air, hoping to get all unwanted thoughts out of her head, if that failed though, she knew exactly where the rovers was.

* * *

Leanne jumped back as she dropped the bowl on the floor, smashing it into little pieces.

Her mind had been drifting all day, drifting away to a girl, drifting somewhere she seriously didn't want to go.

She bent over to start picking the pieces up but pulled her hand back up as she touched one of the sharp edges.

"Lea, are you all right?" Nick asked, looking at her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leanne answered, even though she wasn't, in her head anyway.

"Do you want to take the day off?" Nick asked, worried about what was troubling his wife.

"Yeah, can I?" Leanne asked.

"Of course, but be better tommorow!" Nick said.

"Thanks, see you later, sorry." Leanne said as she grabbed her cat and bag and made her way out of the bistro.

As she was walking down the street she saw someone she did not want to see. The two women passed eachother without a word, but they both turned their heads and looked eachother in the eye for a moment.

That moment was electric, the spark was there, both women noticed it. Carla felt like her insides were turning into mush, like she was melting away into nothing but a blabbering idiot.

Leanne felt exactly the same, both of the women knew how the other was feeling but neither of them said a word. They just carried on walking, walking as if nothing had happened, walking in opposite directions as if they didn't know eachother.

**I know the ending was crap but annyywayy...Plz review :) :P**


	3. Passion

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Passion

Carla sat in the rovers nursing a glass of red wine, her third that evening. Peter was sitting opposite her with some orange juice and they were talking, correction, he was talking. Carla was listening, not even listening, there was a blonde sitting at the bar that kept catching her eye, that made it impossible for Carla to listen.

"Babe, are you all right?" Peter asked.

"What, yeah, I'm fine." Carla said, finishing her glass.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, having noticed that Carla wasn't really being herself.

"Yes, I'm sure Peter." Carla sighed even though she was as far from fine as she could be. Why couldn't she get bloody Leanne out of her head. She was like a bad smell that would not go away, that went wherever Carla did, like a ghost that was haunting her.

Ken and Diedre walked into the pub and came to sit with them. They started talking about something Simon was doing and Carla took that as he chance to get away.

She said bye to Peter then made her way out onto the cold cobbles.

* * *

Leanne was talking to Stella about something that wasn't important, well it wasn't important to Leanne anyway. Nothing seemed important except that moment she and Carla had shared earlier, she just couldn't get it out of her head.

The energy that had passed between the two of them was electrifying, she had a spark with Nick, but Carla was...different. Mostly because she despised every word the annoying bitch said but that connection, it was addictive. Leanne felt herself wanting more, but more of what? That was what she was asking herself, what did she want more of?

When she saw Carla walk out of the pub on her own Leanne couldn't help herself follow her out of the door.

* * *

Carla knew Leanne was behind her, she was using all her will power not to turn and face her, she needed to wait, she wasn't sure what she would do.

"Follow me." Carla said as she started walking down the road. The night was silent and Carla could hear Leanne's footsteps behind her, Carla could hear every breath Leanne was taking.

Carla wasn't sure where she was going, just somewhere quiet and dark, the little alley by the bookies was the perfect place.

"Leanne, this has got to stop." Carla said as the two women leaned against opposite walls in the dark. "I can't go on like this, you're everywhere I go!"

"You think I don't know that, I can't concentrate becuase of you, I feel like I'm going crazy." Leanne sighed.

"We can just ignore it, stay away from eachother." Carla suggested, even though she knew that would never work.

"We can try." Leanne said, "But we both know that won't happen."

The two women were silent for a moment before Carla said, "You know this is your fault."

"How is it my fault!?" Leanne asked, "Last time I looked it was always you causing all the trouble never me!"

"Well I certainly didn't choose to feel like this!" Carla yelled.

"Well neither did I!" Leanne spat in Carla's face.

Carla and Leanne's faces were close, they could feel eachothers warm breath on their skin. Their eyes connected and they both felt a rush of electricity rushing through their veins.

Their lips crashed together, there was no tenderness, no care, just passion, fiery passion for what they both so desperately wanted. Their tongues battled for dominance, their lips pressing together forcefully, like they would never seperate.

Suddenly Carla forced herself away, she didn't want do this, she couldn't. She took one last look at Leanne before rushing to the flat.

She wanted to hate what had just happened but she couldn't. She felt exhilarated, she felt like she was a teenager again, she desperately wanted more, and she knew Leanne did too.

Plz review thx :) :P


	4. Our secret

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Our secret

Leanne and Carla lay in bed next to eachother, they were both totally silent, but they were both in heaven. Leanne turned to face Carla, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Carla returned the kiss and it grew more heated, more passionate.

Suddenly Leanne woke up, she guiltily looked at Nick, who was still sleeping soundly beside her. She didn't want to hurt him, he loved her, and she loved him. Her mind drifted to Carla, to the kiss the two had shared last night, as much as she tried she just couldn't forget about it.

The taste of Carla's lips on her own, the connection that they shared, everything had been perfect, that was until Carla had run off back to the flat leaving Leanne alone and confused.

Leanne understood why Carla had left, neither of them had chosen to feel the way they did, neither of them liked it, but it was just there, and they were both going to have to deal with it.

Leanne got out of her bed and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower before Nick woke up, she needed to clear her head of all thoughts of Carla so she could concentrate on Nick and the bistro.

* * *

Carla woke up with a guilty conscience, by the time Peter came home she was already in bed, she didn't want to face him. She knew she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye when they were talking, she wouldn't be able to talk to him without remembering about her and Leanne's kiss.

Carla didn't want to forget about it though, she wanted more, so much more. She wanted to feel the passion the two of them shared again, she wanted to feel Leanne's skin under her hands, she wanted everything.

As she was thinking about Leanne she realised Peter was waking up, he was taking Simon out for the day so if she pretended to be asleep for long enough he would be out the house and she didn't have to talk to him until later.

She stayed totally still as he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before he got out of bed. When he left the room Carla sighed, half of her just wanted to go and cry, the kiss had been so soft and filled with so much love, she hated the fact that she had kissed Leanne, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself doing it again and again.

* * *

Nick had gone to open the bistro and he was working all day. It was Leanne's day off and she was wondering what to do with herself, suddenly her phone went off, she looked at the message, it was from Carla. _Peter's spending the day with Simon, want to come over? x_

Leanne smiled to herself and quickly replied._ Sure, I'll be over in about 10 minutes x_

She waited a moment before her phone went off again._ Our secret? x_

Leanne replied,_ Yeah, our secret x_

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	5. It was nothing

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

It was nothing

Carla smiled as she heard the buzzer ring and Leanne's voice at the other end. She opened the door and sat on the sofa, listening to the footstep's coming up the stairs.

She turned round as Leanne opened the door and gave her a slight smile. Without a word Leanne came and sat next to Carla, their arms brushed and a shot of electricity rushed through their bodies.

Carla turned to face Leanne and placed a gentle kiss on her lips which Leanne returned. Carla rested her forehead against Leanne's, "I don't get this, I don't get what I'm feeling, what I'm thinking, and I don't want to feel it, but it feels...right." Carla sighed.

"I don't really understand it either," Said Leanne in an unusually soft voice, "But I want it, deep inside I want it, I don't want to ever let go of it."

Carla smiled, placing another kiss on Leanne's lips, a kiss that grew deeper in a matter of seconds. The two of them pushed their lips together, running their hands through eachother's hair, down eachother's bodies.

Carla felt the hair's on the back of her neck standing up at the touch of Leanne's hand running down her clothed chest and then underneath her shirt. She pulled away from the kiss and looked Leanne in the eyes, a look that said so much.

Carla wanted this, she wanted this so much, Leanne smiled and gave a quick nod. Carla stood up, took Leanne's hand and led her into the bedroom.

* * *

Carla lay with her body wrapped around Leanne's, their chests breathing in perfect unison, their fingers interlocked. They both felt different after what had just happenned, a bit like when you got something that you have been wanting for absolutely ages, it was that kind of feeling.

Leanne rolled over and looked Carla in the eye. Neither of them said anything, but they both knew exactly what eachother were thinking. Carla heard a text come in from her phone and looked at it.

"Crap!" She yelled, sitting up and jumping out of bed, starting to gather up her clothes.

"What?" Leanne asked, confused at what exactly Carla was doing.

"Peter's gonna be back with Simon in about 2 minutes, he's in a taxi now!" Carla explained, quickly attempting to get redressed as quickly as she could.

"Oh god!" Leanne cried, jumping up and doing exactly the same as Carla.

The two of them were dressed before Peter got back, but when it came to getting Leanne out of the flat they weren't so lucky.

"They're outside!" Carla exclaimed, looking out the window.

"Right, um, I know, pretend that we're having an argument." Leanne said.

Carla heard the door unlock and screamed, "You know what you are, you are a stuck up little cow!"

Leanne could hear Peter's footstep's rushing up the stairs and yelled, "Yeah? At least I'm not a homewrecking little tart!"

Carla launched herself at Leanne when Peter came in, "Hey, Hey!" He yelled, pulling the two of them apart, "What's going on?"

"It doesn't matter, "Leanne spat, "I was leaving anyway." She stropped off out of the flat, stopping to give Simon a quick hug and tell him that she would pick him up later.

* * *

"Right," Peter said, as he and Carla cuddled on the sofa later that evening, "What actually happenned?"

"I told, you it was nothing." Carla insisted, smiling to herself a little as she remembered the events that had occured earlier.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	6. Caught in the act

**SO sorry for not updating... :(**

Caught in the act

Carla smiled as she looked at the text from Leanne, her flat was free later, and they both knew exactly what they would do. It had been about a month since their first time, and now they were squeezing it in whenever they could, it was like they were addicted, addicted to eachother, addicted to the feeling that came with it.

Carla quickly turned the phone off as Michelle came into the office. "So, how much work are they getting done?" Carla asked.

"Quite a lot actually, for once." Michelle laughed. The younger woman sat down at her desk and started doing some paperwork. Rob was at a client's and Carla was about to ask Michelle if she could slip off for a couple of hours when Michelle got a text.

"Ryan!" She muttered underneath her breath.

"What is it?" Carla asked.

Michelle sighed, "His car broke down about an hour and a half away and he's asked me to go and get him."

Carla faked a smile before saying, "You better go quick, don't want to keep him waiting." There was no way she could get to Leanne now,

"Thanks Car," Michelle said as she walked out the door, "I'll take you to the rover's later."

"You better!" Carla laughed before letting a look a disappointment wash over her face, she got out her phone and proceeded to text Leanne.

_Carla: Sorry, can't come to your's later, I'm the only one at work :( xxx_  
_Leanne: Aw, you definitely cant get out? xxx_  
_Carla: Absolutely no way, sorry :( :( xxx_  
_Leanne: See you another time then xxx_  
_Carla: Yeah xxx_

Carla smiled as an idea suddenly popped up in her head, she looked at the time, it was 3, everyone went home at 5, surely they wouldn't mind going about an hour early.

_Carla: I've got an idea :) xxx_  
_Leanne: What? xxx_  
_Carla: If I send the girl's home at 4, you could come her instead! xxx_  
_Leanne: Looking forward to it ;) xxx_

Carla smiled as she turned her phone off, she actually couldn't wait.

* * *

Carla looked at the clock on the office wall, 10 past 4, where was Leanne? She had definitely said she was coming, so where was she? Maybe something had come up and she couldn't come, but why hadn't she text?

Carla let a smile enetr her face as she heard some footsteps coming down the corridor and a blonde head making her way towards the office.

Leanne sat herself in Michelle's chair and smiled at Carla, Carla smiled back.

"I thought you weren't coming." Carla said.

"Sorry, Nick came home and I couldn't get away." Leanne sighed, she hated what she was doing to Nick, but she just couldn't stop herself.

"What did you say?" Carla asked.

"Said I was going to meet up with a mate who just broke up with her boyfriend." Leanne said.

Carla let out a little laugh.

"What?" Asked Leanne.

"It's just, last week, I used exactly the same excuse on Peter." Carla smiled. She looked at Leanne and felt that shock of electricity she always did. She stood up, smiling seductively at Leanne, "Well, are we going to do anything?" She laughed.

Leanne smiled as she stood up, "You know, I was thinking exactly the same thing."

Carla laughed as she took Leanne's hands and placed a kiss on her lips. Leanne placed her arms around Carla's neck as the kiss grew more passionate.

The two of them jumped apart as they heard the office door slam shut, some had seen...

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	7. Don't tell

**Thx for the reviews :P :)**

Please, don't tell

Carla rushed out of the office to see a familiar figure rushing down the corridor.

"Chelle," Carla yelled, "Wait!"

Michelle spun round to see Carla looking at her, desperation in her eyes. "Carla, what the hell are you doing?" She questioned, obviously meaning Leanne.

"I,I..." Carla started before stopping, "I, don't know." She admitted.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know',"Michelle screamed, "Did she just come in here and start snogging your face off, is that it?"

Carla didn't say anything, just looked at the ground guiltily. She wasn't sure why she was feeling so guilty, it wasn't as if Michelle was Peter.

"Just what I thought." Michelle said.

"Look, I'll tell Leanne to go and we can talk about it, yeah?" Carla suggested.

Michelle sighed, "I guess."

Carla smiled and rushed back into the office to see Leanne looking at her worriedly.

"Right, I'm gonna talk to her but you kind of need to go." Carla said apoligetically.

"Yeah, I know, see you tomorrow?" Leanne said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Carla agreed, placing a quick kiss on Leanne's lips and following her out of the factory. Carla could see that Leanne was reluctant to leave but she did anyway, knowing that it was their best hope of getting out of this mess.

* * *

Carla sat at her desk, Michelle sat at her's, both women locked eyes in a slient conversation.

"I don't get why you're doing this to Peter, I don't really get what you're actually doing, But what I really don't get is Leanne, I mean, last time I checked you both hated eachother's guts." Michelle said.

"We still do." Carla laughed.

"Then why are you doing what you're doing?" Michelle asked.

"Chelle, you know when you're doing something, and you know it's bad, and you know it's wrong, but it feels, right, like it should be happening, even though you know it shouldn't." Carla said, trying to put her feelings into words.

Michelle just stayed silent, staring into Carla's eyes.

"Well, it's like that, me and her, it defies all laws of normality and what is right and wrong, but it feels like it should be happening." Carla continued, just hoping she could get Michelle to understand, she couldn't stand losing her, she had been her best friend since, forever, she couldn't lose her over this.

Michelle stayed silent again, it was an uncomfortable silence, both of them waiting for the other to say something.

"What are you doing back anyway," Carla suddenly asked, "I thought you were picking Ryan up."

Michelle let out a little laugh, but it wasn't happy, "I was halfway there when he text me and said he was coming back with his mate, so I come back, ready to do the last half hour of work, and I find you, and her, doing whatever you were doing." She explained.

"Oh." Carla said, as the two of them fell into another uncomfortable silence.

Michelle suddenly stood up and grabbed her bag, making her way to the office door, "Look, I'm sorry, we'll talk about this tomorrow, when I can get my head round it all."

Carla just nodded, Michelle was almost out the door when Carla asked, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Michelle could see the desperation and worry in her eyes, she could see that her best mate did not enjoy hurting Peter, she could see that she was totally confused over her feelings, "No, not yet anyway." With that Michelle closed the office door and Carla was left alone.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	8. Guilt

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Guilt

Carla had got hardly any sleep, she had spent all night worrying whether Michelle would actually tell anyone or not. She had told Leanne what Michelle said but she could tell that they were both worried about it.

Carla looked at the time, 7am, time to get up. She dragged herself out of her bed and looked at Peter, who was still sleeping peacefully, totally oblivious to what she was doing to him.

She wasn't totally sure what would happen, but she knew one thing, she could never let Peter find out, it would destroy him. She didn't know what she would do either, she couldn't imagine her life without Peter, but she starting to find it hard to imagine it without Leanne too.

She made her way into the bathroom and pulled her clothes off, turning the shower on and smiling as the water washed over her, letting her forget everything for a little bit.

* * *

"Si, get up now!" Leanne said angrily, why did he have to be so difficult, this morning especially.

Simon groaned, "I don't want to go to school!"

"Tough, up, now." Leanne ordered.

Simon moaned as he got up and Leanne shook her head. During the day he was bright as a button but in the mornings, he was like a totally different person.

"Right, Nick'll give you a lift in 20 minutes, so speed up." Leanne said she she left Simon's bedroom. She collapsed on to the sofa, closing her eyes for a moment.

"You all right?" Leanne looked up to see Nick standing there.

"Yeah, just didn't get much sleep, that's all." Leanne sighed.

"Do you wanna work the evening shift instead of morning, then you can have a lay in." Nick suggested

"Could I?" Leanne asked.

"Sure, I'll sort Si out, go back to bed." Nick smiled, pulling Leanne up and pushing her into the bedroom.

Leanne wasn't smiling though. Nick was so nice to her, he loved her so much and she was doing this to him. It was wrong, she knew it was but, she just couldn't stop, it was addictive.

If she could stop meeting Carla, she would, but she couldn't. Saying that she wasn't totally sure she wanted to stop, the secret mettings with Carla were, nice, they were growing more meaningful than they were in the beginning, more important.

She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, not that she could, she was still way too worried about whether Michelle had told anyone, and if Nick would come home knowing what she had been doing.

* * *

Carla was already working by the time Michelle came in, she was concentrating on some paperwork and didn't want to start talking to Michelle until she had finished, knowing that she wouldn't be able to concentrate anymore.

Michelle didn't say anything either, just quietly got on with her work. They stayed that way, not one word passing between the two of them until the lunch break.

"So." Carla said nervously when they were the only two in the factory.

"So." Michelle said.

"Have you...did you...are you going to tell anyone?" Carla ended up asking.

Michelle was quiet for a moment, "I don't know, I haven't told anyone, don't think I will, it's just-"

"Just what?" Carla asked.

"I don't get what you're doing, and I don't understand it, I thought you loved Peter." Michelle sighed.

"I do love him, god I love him so much." Carla said sadly.

"Then why are you cheating on him, with his ex!" Michelle asked.

"I don't know!" Carla exclaimed, "I don't want to, neither does she, we just can't help it!"

"You mean you just can't keep away from eachother?" Michelle asked.

"We tried, we really did, we just couldn't." Carla admitted.

Michelle went quiet again, she looked like she was thinking very deeply about something.

"So, you definitely won't tell." Carla said.

"No, I won't." Michelle asked. "I'm not happy about what you're doing, I don't like it at all but, you're my best mate, and you stuck by me when I did stuff you didn't like, so I'm gonna stick by you."

"Thanks." Carla said, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, knowing that Michelle would still be there for her.

"So, we gonna get lunch or what?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah." Carla smiled, grabbing her bag and walking out the office, mentally telling herself to text Leanne later.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	9. I think I love you

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

I think I love you

Carla pressed her lips against Leanne's, loving the rush that was still there three months into the affair, or relationship. At the beginning she probably would have called it a spark, that was way too strong for either of them to ignore.

At the beginning they had no feelings for eachother they were just having sex, meaningless sex which also meant everything. Now, well now it was becoming more serious each day. Carla could feel herself being drawn more and more to Leanne, they were growing closer, and there was nothing either of them could do to stop it.

Leanne knew that too, Carla had used to be an addiction, soemthing, even if she tried that she couldn't keep away from. Now Leanne was starting to want Carla, she was starting to need her.

If they didn't have their respective partner's maybe, just maybe they would be properly together, but they couldn't. Carla still loved Peter and Leanne still loved Nick.

The trouble was that you could love more than one person at a time. You could want both of them in your lives but you couldn't have them.

If Carla even thought about losing Peter she could feel a pit opening up in her stomach, pulling all happiness out of her. If shr thought about losing Leanne though, that pit was there too.

It was just too confusing, whatever happened she couldn't escape without getting hurt. She knew that if she left him for Leanne, Peter would probably hit the bottle again, something that would have terrible effects.

If Carla stopped seeing Leanne, she would probably start falling into alchoholism again and that was something she did not want to have to experience.

"Carla." Carla turned her head to face Leanne.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you feel it?" Leanne asked.

"Feel what?" Carla asked, even though she knew exactly what Leanne was going on about.

"That feeling that, well, I can't explain it, but if you were feeling it, you'd know." Leanne said.

"Yeah, I think I am feeling it." Carla sighed.

"Do you want to be feeling it?" Leanne asked.

"I don't know, do you?" Carla answered.

"I don't know either, I think, I think I'm starting to." Leanne admitted.

"Me too." Carla smiled, resting her forehead against Leanne's.

She felt like she was in heaven, the two of them, laying together, resting together. If she could stay like this forever she would, but she couldn't, they both knew they couldn't.

Carla looked at the time on her phone.

"Chelle said she wanted me back by three." Carla sighed.

"What time's it now?" Leanne asked.

"Quarter past." Carla laughed.

"Best get going then." Leanne smiled, pulling the covers of her body and starting to pick up her clothes that were strewn over the bedroom floor.

Carla sighed, and pulled herself out of the bed.

10 minutes later the two of them were dressed and presentable. Carla was about to leave when she went over to Leanne and placed a long loving kiss on her lips.

After pulling away she sighed.

"Leanne, I think, I love you." Carla admitted.

"I, I think I love you too." Leanne sighed.

Carla left them, not saying a word, no words could decribe what she was feeling right now, it was amazing.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	10. Dangerous game

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Dangerous game

"Carla, you can't go off today, that new buisness person's coming." Michelle said.

"I know, I know." Carla said, but inside she was kicking herself. She had totally forgotten about this new order and arranged for Leanne to come round to the flat.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and proceeded to text Leanne

_Carla: Sorry, can't meet up today :( :( got some new buisness person coming :( :( xxx_  
_Leanne: oh, see you tomorrow then :( :( xxx_  
_Carla: Yeah, see you tomorrow, I'll text you if anything changes :( :( xxx_  
_Leanne: Love you xxx_  
_Carla: Love you too xxx_

"Take it that was changing plans." Michelle said.

"Don't be like that Chelle." Carla sighed.

"Like what?" Michelle asked.

"Like 'take it that was changing plans'." Carla said, copying Michelle's voice.

"That sounded nothing like me!" Michelle protested.

"Yes it did!" Carla said.

"Did not!" Michelle carried on.

"Yes it did." Carla persisted.

"Just shut up!" Michelle sighed.

"No," Carla said, "Where are the buisness plans?"

"Where do you think," Michelle said, "In the file on this thing called a computer marked 'buisness plans'."

Carla opened then up and took a look at the figures, "Is that not a little bit too expensive."

"No," Michelle said, "Look at the turnover."

"Wow," Carla said, "I like this plan."

"So do I." Michelle said.

Rob then burst into the office, "Are we all ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Michelle said.

Rob just ignored her, "So, when's this guy coming?"

"In about 20 minutes." Carla said.

"Or earlier." Michelle said, pointing to a young man in a buisness suit who had just come through the doors.

* * *

_Carla:Meeting finished early, can you still come over? xxx_  
_Leanne:On my way :) xxx_

Carla smiled, grabbed her bag and made her way out of the office.

"Where's she going to in such a rush?" Rob asked.

"Who know's." Michelle said, even though she did know.

"Maybe I should follow her?" Rob suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Michelle said.

"Why not, she's obviously hiding something from us." Rob said.

"What makes you think that?" Michelle asked.

"Well, Carla always says where she's going, even if it's just to the loo." Rob pointed out.

"Yeah." Michelle sighed, making a mental note to tell Carla about Rob being suspicious, a suspicious Rob was never good.

* * *

Carla wrapped her hands around Leanne's waist, pulling her into a kiss.

"God I've missed you." She sighed after pulling away.

"You saw me yesterday." Leanne pointed out.

"Yeah, but I've still missed you." Carla said.

Leanne let out a laugh as the two of them leant in for another kiss, and they soon fell down onto the sofa, not breaking away from their embrace once.

Carla pulled away and gave Leanne a seductive smile, and Leanne just nodded. Carla grabbed the blondes hand and they made their way into the bedroom then falling down onto the bed.

* * *

Carla smiled across at Leanne as she did the buttons on her top up.

"See you tomorrow." Leanne smiled.

"See you." Carla said, leaning in for another kiss.

They managed to pull away from eachother and Carla looked at the time, half past four, Peter would be up in a minute!

"Go on, Peter'll be back soon." Carla said.

"Love you." Leanne said as she backed through the door.

"Love you too." Carla said, closing the door before collapsing onto the sofa. Two minutes later Peter came up the stairs.

"Hey, why aren't you still at work?" He asked.

"Had a headache, came home early." Carla lied.

"Are you feeling better now?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, a bit." Carla said.

As Peter went into the bedroom to get changed Carla let out a little sigh. The game she and Leanne were playing was a dangerous one, but she wouldn't change it for anything.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	11. Messages

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Messages

They lay on the bed, their faces almost touching as they looked into eachothers eyes.

"I don't want you to go." Carla said.

"I don't want to go." Said Leanne, she would do anything for an extra hour together, it was almost impossible to get through a day without eachother now, it hurt when they were seperated.

They were both getting worried though. Leanne could feel her feelings for Nick starting to fade, as Carla's feelings for Peter were. They never discussed the boys with eachother, they found themselves unable to. It was just to confusing.

"What's the time?" Leanne asked.

"Half three." Carla said.

"I have to be at work in half an hour." Leanne sighed.

"Time to get going then." Carla sighed, pulling herself out of the bed.

Carla was dressed in ten minutes, Leanne was half dressed.

"Have you seen my bra?" She asked.

"No, why?" Carla asked.

"I can't find it." Leanne said.

After they had searched the whole bedroom they still couldn't find it.

They then searched the whole flat but still couldn't find it.

"Right, I've gotta go, if anyone else finds it, it's yours." Leanne said.

"Yep, all mine." Carla laughed.

They shared one last kiss before Leanne had to go and Carla had to return to the factory.

* * *

"Sis, can I come round to yours for a brew?" Rob asked after all the factory workers had gone home.

"Why would you wanna do that?" Carla asked.

"I just want to have a nice little catch up with my sister, is that so wrong?" Rob said.

"Course not, you go ahead, I'll catch up." Carla said.

As soon as Rob left the office she turned to Michelle, "Have you said anything?" She asked.

"No, I haven't!" Michelle said.

"Sorry." Carla sighed.

"He is suspicious though." Said Michelle.

"What do you mean?" Carla asked.

"He knows you really well, he can tell when you're hiding something. The other day after the meeting I had to stop him following you." Michelle said.

"Ok, getting my excuses ready." Carla said.

"You coming?" Rob yelled from outside the door.

"Yes!" Carla sighed, making her way out of the factory with Rob and going back to her flat.

* * *

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" Carla asked as she handed Rob a cup of steaming coffee.

"What are you hiding?" Rob asked.

"What do you mean?" Carla asked.

"I know you're hiding something, and Chelle knows what it is too." Rob said.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Carla asked.

"Stop lying Carla, what are you hiding?" Rob asked again.

"I'm not hiding anything." Carla said.

Suddenly something caught her eye, it was Leanne's bra, behind the tv, they must've chucked it there in their...rush.

"What are you looking at?" Rob asked.

"Nothing." Carla said quickly, looking at Rob again.

Rob was now looking though, and soon he saw it, "Sis, seriously put it away." He sighed shaking his head.

Carla literally ran and got the bra, and made her way back into the bedroom, god that was embarrasing.

While Rob was sitting on the sofa a message came through on Carla's phone, which she had left on the coffee table. He picked it up, it was from Leanne, it said,_ 'Have you found it yet?xx'_

What was that supposed to mean, and why had Leanne put kisses on the end of the text, they hated eachother. Rob started looking through the messages on her phone, and it suddenly dawned on him what his sister had been keeping secret.

Carla made her way back into the front room, but felt her stomach sink when she saw Rob going through her phone.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled, pulling it out of his hands.

"More like what the hell are you doing?" Rob retorted.

"It doesn't matter." Carla sighed.

"Well it does," Said Rob, "You know I don't like Peter but seriously, I can't get my head around this."

Suddenly Peter came through the door, "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing." Rob spat, leavinb the flat in a state of anger.

**Please review thx :) :P**


	12. Confrontation

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P  
I'm back at school now so obviously won't be able to update as much...  
A-N-Y-W-A-Y  
I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Confrontation

"What do you mean he knows!" Leanne exclaimed down the phone, how did this happen, how could Carla have been so stupid!

"Well, he spotted your bra and I took it to my room and the phone was on the table when you sent the text." Carla explained.

"Will he tell anyone?" Leanne asked.

"I-I don't know, I don't think so, knowing him he'll go to Chelle's to confront her about knowing and hopefully she'll be able to calm him down." Carla sighed.

"Will who tell anyone what?" Leanne spun round in shock to see Nick standing at the door.

"Oh, nothing, just people you don't know." Leanne said as she ended the phone call.

"Well who?" Nick asked.

"It doesn't matter." Leanne said.

"Well I want to know." Nick argued.

"It's girl stuff, kind of private, you know." Leanne said.

"Oh, do you want to carry on talking?" Nick asked.

"Nah, it's fine, I thought you were working?" Leanne said, changing the subject.

"It was really quiet so I decided to come home early and spend some time with my wife." Nick said, placing a kiss on Leanne's lips.

Leanne faked a smile, "Do you want to go to the rovers?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Nick smiled

* * *

Meanwhile Carla had gone to search for Rob. She guessed that he wouild be at Michelle's so she went straight over and rang the buzzer.

"Who is it?" Michelle asked.

"Carla, is Rob here?" Carla asked.

Carla heard a muffled conversation before Michelle said, "Yeah, you better come up."

Carla pushed open the door to see Rob sitting down with a can of beer. There was an awkward silence until Rob started talking, but he didn't look at his sister. "What the hell are you playing at?"

Carla sat down next to Rob and simply said, "I don't really know."

Rob just shook his head, "I thought you were supposed to love Peter, but you're having an affair, how does that work?"

"Me and Leanne didn't want to do this, we tried to stop ourselves but we couldn't." Carla sighed, deciding not to tell Rob of her growing feelings for the blonde.

"What do you mean you couldn't?" Rob asked.

"We literally couldn't, whenever we were even in the same room we felt strange, and now-"

"And now you're cheating on Peter with his ex-wife,who you are 1, supposed to hate, and 2, is also a girl and last time I looked you were pretty much straight!" Rob exlcaimed.

"You thin I'm not confused as well!" Carla yelled, losing her temper with Rob, "You think I have no idea what is going on in my head, you think I want to feel like this, that I want to be doing this to Peter!"

"Well why are you doing it then?" Rob yelled back.

"Because I love her!" Carla yelled, Rob fell silent, not a sound was made in the flat, the tension could've been cut with a knife "I love her, and I still love Peter and I can't stop anything from happening and I can't control what's going on in my life anymore!"

Carla grabbed some wine from Michelle's fridge and poured a large amount in to a glass, she was going to need it.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	13. On edge

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

On edge

Carla got hardly any sleep that night, she kept tossing and turning, remembering her admission to Michelle and Rob, what had she been thinking? What had possessed her to tell them that.

She was officially on edge, what if Rob said soemthing, then everything would go wrong, she didn't want anythign to go wrong.

She had filled Leanne on about what had happened at Michelle's and now the two of them knew that all they could do was wait, await and hope that no one said anything, by accident or on purpose, now that Rob knew it was out of their hands.

Carla looked at Peter's face as he slept peacefully, absolutely oblivious to the fact that she, his girlfriend, was cheating on him with his ex wife. It sounded so messed up, it was so messed up, her life was so messed up.

Carla looked at the clock, 4:30 AM, it was still too early to get up, way too early. Maybe she should feign illness and stay off work today, that way she wouldn't have to face Michelle or Rob. Then again, they would probably see right through the lie and think she was a coward by not facing them. She was a coward though, someone who wasn't a coward wouldn't have had an affair in the first place.

Carla rolled over again, now she was staring up at the cieling, staring at the plain white paint, trying to make her mind like that. Plain, simple, the most unconfusing thing in the world, just nice and simple. Yeah right, she would never ever be nice and plain and simple, she was Carla Connor, since the day she was born she was never going to be nice and plain and simple, her parents proved that, drug dealing addicts and alchoholics, what more could she have wanted? She had grown up on the worst estate in Manchester, three quarters of the population ended up in prison, she had always managed to keep out though, she guessed that she was just lucky.

Letting out a sigh she silently pushed her duvet off and slipped out of the bed. She made her way out of the bedroom as quickly and quietly as possible, she couldn't stay there, knowing that people knew what she was doing to him made it seem so much worse.

Carla grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. The cold, refreshing liquid ran down her throat and she settled down on to the sofa, maybe she could get some sleep without having a constant reminder of what she was doing laying next to her.

She had no such luck and was tossing and turning until 7, when she got into the shower.

She stood under the cleansing liquid as it cascaded over her body, she wasn't clean though, with her history she would never truly be clean, on the outside maybe, but not on the inside, never on the inside.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	14. No

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

No...

Leanne was sat in the rovers with Nick, she could see Rob sitting with Michelle and she could see him shooting evils at her from across the room. She was so uncomfortable and nervous it was painful.

Nick could see the way she was sitting uncomfortably and the fact that her head kept turning to look at Rob. He could hear that there was a small strain in her voice,something that happened when she was very stressed and worried, and she was being quite moody today.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"What, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Leanne answered as she took a sip of her wine.

"It's just you seem kind of, distant." Nick said.

Leanne sighed, "I know, I'm sorry, it's just one of those days you know, I didn't get much sleep."

"Do you want to go home, get some rest?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, after this drink." Leanne replied.

Soon the two of them were sat in silence again, neither of them able to find anything worth saying to the other. Leanne sighed as she saw Carla and Peter walk into the rovers, she could see the worry that fell across Carla's face as she saw Rob, and then Leanne.

Carla made her way to one of the booths with Peter, trying to act normal even though she felt like it was obvious that something was wrong. She could feel Rob glaring at her and it was making her even more uncomfortable than she already was.

"What do you want love?" Peter asked.

"Just a small red please." Carla answered, sighing as she watched Peter go over to the bar. He loved her so much, she knew that, she could tell by the way he acted around her, he didn't even need to say it, even though he did. She said it back as well, all the time. 6 months ago she had meant it but now, she wasn't sure if she did.

Peter returned and placed the red wine down in front of her, and Carla picked it up gratefully, taking a long sip, alcohol always made her feel better. She sighed as Rob stood up and came over, quickly followed by Michelle.

"So sis, how was your day?" Rob asked, putting an obviously fake smile on his face.

"It was good, how was yours?" Carla replied with an equally fake expression on her face.

"Yeah, good." Rob answered.

The four of them sat in a tense silence, Peter was quite confused by it all, they were usually really loud together, but today, it was like they were having some massive argument.

Peter looked at all three of them in turn, wondering if their expressions would given anything away. Carla and Rob looked equally angry and Michelle just looked worried.

Out of the corner of her eye Carla saw Leanne walk out of the door, they needed to talk properly.

"I've got a bit of a headache, I'm gonna go home, you stay here though, finish your drink." Carla said, grabbing her bag and leaving the rovers before anyone had a chance to argue.

Making sure that no one was around Carla called out Leanne's name. Leanne turend around and waited for Carla and the two of them started walking in silence.

"Neither of them will say anything." Carla said, answering the question that Leanne was thinking.

"Hopefully." Leanne sighed.

"They won't, Rob will make all kind of threats and give you all the evils he can but he won't tell, I know he won't." Carla reassured Leanne.

"I know," Leanne sighed, "It's just, everything! Nick know's somethings wrong and I keep making up these terrible lies and I know he doesn't believe me, but he still trusts me becuase he loves me but, I don't love him, not anymore."

"At least Nick thinks somethings wrong, Peter's completely oblivious, if, when, if he finds out, it'll kill him." Carla sighed, he would find out, they both knew that, somehow, he would, and it would kill him, absolutely destroy him.

Leanne grabbed Carla's hand and pulled her round a corner where no one was and looked into her eyes, "Promise me something."

"Anything." Carla whispered, resting her forehead against Leanne's.

"Promise me that, whatever happens, you love me." Leanne sighed, she was really opening up to Carla right now, more than she had to anyone, even Nick.

"I promise." Carla whsipered, placing a soft kiss on Leanne's lips.

"No.."

Carla and Leanne spun their heads round to see Nick standing there, having obviously seen and heard everything.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	15. Telling

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Telling

"Please tell me, that, _that, _wasn't real, that it didn't just happen." Nick was talking more to himself than to the two women stood infront of him, like he was trying to convince himself.

"Nick." Leanne's voice caught in her throat, she wanted to say something but found herself unable to. She reached out her arm to touch his arm but he pulled it away sharply, like Leanne's touch was burning hot.

"No, just, don't." Nick sighed, shaking his head. "You know what? I thought that you were behaving weirdly, but I convinced myself that I was just being paranoid, that I was just being stupid, but, I knew, I knew that something was going on. I've prepared myself to find out that you were having an affair, that you were going to go back to Peter or something but this, her, I-I just can't do it."

Nick turned and ran, he wasn't sure where he was going, he just had to get away, get away from all of this.

Leanne turned back round to face Carla, tears streaming down her face. Carla pulled her into a hug, even though she was still in a state of shock herself. Nick knew, he wasn't going to keep quiet, she was going to have to tell Peter.

"Go after him, you need to talk to him, I-I need to talk to Peter." Carla said, letting a tear fall out of her eye that she wiped away angrily.

Leanne just nodded and started making her way in the direction that Nick had went only 30 seconds before.

Carla took a deep breath and made her way towards the pub, trying to work out a way to put what she had to say into words that wouldn't sound like, 'I'm having an affair with your ex wife', but she was finding it hard.

* * *

"Carla, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Peter asked. Carla had pulled him back to the flat saying that she had something really important to tell him but she wouldn't tell him what.

"Sit down." Carla said. How was she going to tell him, this was killing her, and it was going to kill him.

Peter did as he was told, Carla was really starting to worry him now. "What's wrong Carla, what's do you have to tell me?"

"Before I tell you, you've got to promise me something." Carla said, as she sat down next to Peter.

"Anything." Peter replied, he would do anythign for Carla.

"You've got to promise me that, after I tell you what I'm about to tell you, that you won't hit the bottle." Carla sighed, she knew that this would break Peter but she didn't want to send him back to square one with all his problems.

"Carla, why would I hit the bottle? What's going on?" Peter asked.

Carla just ignored Peter's questions."And you need to know, that, that I still care, that I've always cared about you and I always will, and that I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Carla, just tell me whats going on." Peter said, he was started to get a bit agitated, he had to fing out what Carla was actually going on about.

Carla took a deep breath, it was now or never, "I've been having an affair, with Leanne."

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	16. Packing

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Packing

Leanne quietly pushed open the door to the flat to see Nick sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Taking in a deep breath Leanne slowly sat down opposite him, she tried to look at him but found herself unable too, she couldn't look him in the eye, not after what she'd done.

"Why are you here?" Nick asked, taking a sip of the alcohol he was holding as he felt a tear threaten to fall from his eye, he couldn't belive that Leanne had done thsis to him, with Carla, with another woman.

"I need to talk to you, I need to explain." Leanne sighed, still unable to look at Nick's devastated face.

"What is there to explain?" Nick questioned bitterly, "I heard enough of your conversating with Carla to get all the explanation that I need."

"Can you pleae just listen? I get it, I get that you probably hate me more than you've ever hated anyone right now, I know what it feels like to be cheated on remember? And that's why I want you to listen, please, and then I'll go, I promise, I'll pack my bags and Si's and go, I promise." By the end of this Leanne felt had tears running down her face, she had to get Nick to listen, she had to explain to him that she still cared, even if he didn't believe her.

"Fire away then." Nick sighed as he took another mouthful of whiskey.

Leanne took another deep breath, "I never meant to hurt you, you know that, don't you?" Leanne asked.

"If you didn't meant to hurt me then why did you do it?" Nick asked, he couldn't belive Leanne was trying to tell him this.

"I couldn't stop myself, I tried to stay away from her, she tried to stay away from me but we just couldn't." Leanne admitted with a sigh.

"What? You couldn't stop yourself, that's all you've got to say?" Nick asked as he finished off his glass and poured himself another.

"No, you know, when you get that feeling, that you have to do something even though it's really wrong and you shouldn't be doing it, but you can't stop yourself?" Leanne asked and looked as Nick nodded his head slowly, "Well that's the feeling I got, well get, I have to do it, we both have to, can you just understand?"

"Not really, no." Nick sighed, why did she have to do this to him, why?

"I still care, you know that, I do still care." Leanne said honestly, looking Nick in the eye.

"But you can't be with me because you love her." Nick finished, looking back into Leanne's eye's.

"Yeah, more or less." Leanne sighed, "I'll go pack then."

Nick let out a sigh as he watched Leanne disappear into the bedroom to start packing a bag. He still loved her, he couldn't deny it, but there was no way they could be together, not anymore...

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	17. Cry

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Cry

"What?" Carla couldn't look at Peter as he said this, "Are you joking, coz it's not very funny."

"I-I, I-'m really sorry, I-I-" Carla was choking on her words as tears fell down her face, this hurt more than she could ever have imagined. She reached out her hand to take his but he angrily pulled it out of her grasp.

"No, no, this isn't happening, it's just a dream, a bad dream, no, no..." Peter was mumbling to himself as he paced around the flat, his head in his hands.

"Peter, please, just sit down." Carla begged as she looked at Peter hopelessly.

"No- No!" Peter suddenly yelled, causing Carla to jump a little bit, "You-You can't tell me what to do! Not anymore! Not after this, you can't..." Peter's voice got quieter and more upset the more he talked. He collapsed onto the sofa, his head still in his hands.

Carla quietly walked over to Peter and go down onto her knee's so she could look into his eyes. She tentatively placed her hands onto his knee's, unsure of whether he would shake her off again, he didn't though.

"Peter," Carla said, trying to get him to look at her even though he didn't, "Peter!" She said again, louder this time but still he didn't react, "Peter, Peter look at me!"

Peter slowly lifted his head from his hands and looked into Carla's crying eyes. Carla sighed as she saw how watery his eyes were, as she saw how close he was to crying, why had she done this to him? How could she have hurt him this much?

"Why did you do it?" Peter asked.

"I-I, I couldn't help it." Carla admitted.

"What do you mean, 'you couldn't help it'?" Peter said, feeling his anger start to rise again.

"I tried to stop, I really did, but I couldn't." Carla sighed.

"But why?" Peter questioned, "We were going so well."

"No we weren't." Carla sighed as she shook her head, "We hadn't been fine for a while, we were both kidding ourselves."

"But I love you," Peter choked, "I love you." His voice was barely a whisper.

"I love you too." Carla whispered, "Just not enough."

"Do you love her?" Peter suddenly asked.

"What?" Carla questioned.

"Do you love her? Do you love Leanne?" Peter repeated.

Carla just nodded and Peter finally let a tear roll down his cheek. Carla couldn't stop herself flinging her arms around his shoulders as tears fell down both their faces, as they cried into each other's shoulders. Carla and Peter both knew that this was probably the last hug they would ever share.

They eventually broke away, neither of them saying a word even though they both knew what would happen. Carla pulled herslef up off her knee's and sliently made her way into the bedroom. She grabbed a bag and started to pack her things, unable to stop even more tears falling out of her eyes as she remembered her time with Peter and how much he had done for her.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	18. Moving out

**Soooooo sorry for not updating but my laptop broke and now I have to share with my brother. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update now until I get another laptop sooooo...yeah**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter...**

Moving out

Carla stood outside the flat that had been her home for the last year with tears in her eyes. It was so full of memories, good memories that were so hard to say goodbye to, but she had to, it was her own fault.

With a sigh Carla walked down the road with her bag, towards Michelle's. She knew that Michelle would always be there for her, she would help her. She wondered if Leanne was doing the exact same thing as she was now, or maybe it was Nick leaving, who knew, not her anyway.

Carla ignored the looks she was getting from people walking past her. She probably did look a sight, mascara stains running down her face and carrying a bag packed full of clothes.

Finally she was at Michelle's, and as soon as she opened the door her best friend enveloped her in a huge hug, not even needing to ask what had happened, it was obvious.

Michelle ushered Carla into the house and sat her down with a much needed glass of wine so she could tell her exactly what happened.

* * *

Leanne went to the back door of the pub so she wouldn't attract everyone's attention as she carried her and Simon's bags through. When Eva opened the door an expression of shock was on her face when she saw that Leanne was carrying her bags.

Leanne ignored her half sisters questions as she placed her bags down in the front room and collapsed on to the sofa. Eva asked again what had happened but again Leanne said nothing.

Eva eventually decided to go and get Stella, she could always get anything out of Leanne, whatever the problem was, Stella could find out. When Eva told Stella that Leanne was in the back with her bags and refusing to talk Stella rushed straight through. It broke her heart to see how distressed Leanne was and she quietly sat down beside her and gave her a hug, which Leanne found much comfort in.

Stella eventually pulled away and asked "What happened?"

Leanne still didn't say anything.

"Come on Lea, you know you can tell me." Stella begged.

Leanne shook her head, she wasn't sure if she could tell her mum about this.

"Was it him?" Stella decided to ask Leanne in a way where she didn't actually have to talk.

Leanne shook her head.

"So it was you?" Stella questioned.

Leanne nodded.

"Was it an argument?" Stella asked softly.

Leanne shook her head again.

"Did you, did you cheat on him?" Stella took a deep breath and sighed when she saw Leanne slowly nod.

"Who was it?"

Again Leanne didn't respond.

"Was it Peter?" Stella questioned.

Leanne shook her head.

Stella looked into Leanne's eyes, "Then who?"

Leanne took a deep breath and whispered ina barely audible voice, "Carla, it was Carla."

**Please review thanks :) :P**

"


	19. Explanation

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Explanation

"Here you go." Michelle said as she handed Carla a cup of steaming coffee, then getting her own and settling down next to her best friend. "What happened?"

"Nick saw us, me and Leanne, he caught us, and he ran off, so..." Carla was struggling to talk through the sobs that were escaping her body, she was still hurting, ending it with Peter was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do.

"So what? Did he tell Peter?" Michelle questioned softly, she could see how fragile Carla was right now.

"No, but he would've, so, so I had to tell him." Carla completely broke down at that point, the memories still raw in her mind. She couldn't help the tears falling down her face, she just couldn't stop them.

Michelle placed her coffee down and wrapped her arms around her friends heaving form, in an attempt of comforting her friend.

"Chelle, don't." Carla choked out, pushing Michelle away from her. She didn't deserve Michelle's comfort , it was all her fault, no one elses, she caused this.

"What?" Michelle questioned, unsure what Carla meant.

"Stop being nice to me, I made this happen." Carla sighed.

"And?" Michelle replied, "You're still upset, you didn't choose for this to happen."

"But it did, and it's my fault!" Another wave of tears fell out of Carla's eyes, leaving her unable to say anymore.

Michelle just hugged Carla again, and this time she wasn't pushed away.

* * *

Stella paced the living room, up and down and up and down, just trying to get her head round what Leanne had just told her. Carla! Carla! The last time she looked they hated each other, and now, now! She had just split up from her husband, her husband! Since when had Leanne even been like that?

"Mum," Leanne said, her voice barely a whisper, "Just say something, please!"

"What do you expect me to say?" Stella questioned, "I'm sorry that you cheated on your husband with another woman?"

"Please." Leanne was almost begging, she just needed Stella to understand, she needed someone to understand.

"Why did you do it?" Stella asked as she stopped walking and started staring at Leanne, "Why?"

"Becasue," Leanne took a deep breath, there was no more beating aorund the bush, all she could do was be perfectly honest, "Because I love her."

"But you loved Nick!" Stella pointed out.

"The key word being loved." Leanne sighed, "Past tense."

"Does she love you?" Stella questioned rather unexpectedly.

"Yes, well she says she does. When Nick found us she said she was going to tell Peter." Leanne explained.

"The only question is whether she actually does or not." Stella remarked under her breath. But it was loud enough for Leanne to hear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leanne questioned, looking her mother in the eye.

"Well, Carla has never been much good at keeping to her word, has she? For all we know she could've wimped out of telling Peter. For all we know-"

"Shut up!" Leanne yelled, jumping up so she was looking Stella in the eye, "She wouldn't do that! SHe promised she would tell him and-"

Leanne was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Stella left the room and opened it.

"Judging by the look on your face I'm guessing she's told you everything."

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	20. Meant to be together?

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

**This is the final chapter so I hope you enjoy it :) :P**

Meant to be together?

Stella looked Carla up and down, obviously unsure what to say to the woman who had been having an affair with her daughter. Carla sttod uncomfortably at the door, her gaze firmly locked on the ground, knowing she was being analysed by Leanne's mother.

"I'm guessing you want to come in." Stella finally spoke, but she didn't make eye contact with Carla, it was too awkward.

"That was the general idea." Carla managed a small smile, but both she amd Stella knew it wasn't real.

"She's in there." Stella waved her hand towards the front room before making her way back out to the bar, knowing that Leanne and Carla would want to be alone.

* * *

Leanne had let a smile on to her face when she heard Carla's voice at the door, that had proved Stella wrong, hadn't it? A few minutes later Carla walked into the room with a rather embarrased expression on her face.

"Your mother is quite scary sometimes!" Carla joked with a smile on her face. Leanne returned the smile and placed a kiss on Carla's lips.

"She thought that you wouldn't tell Peter you know, we were having an argument about it when you came." Leanne giggle like a little girl, being round Carla made her feel like that, like she was young again.

"No wonder she looked so, put out, when she saw it was me." Carla replied in an equally as giggly voice before leaning into another kiss.

Carla still felt fireworks when she and Leanne kissed, the feeling of their lips touching gave her a feeling of pure pleasure and excitement. She didn't ever want to stop. She wanted to keep kissing Leanne forever.

She remembered when she felt this way about Peter. But that was then, and this is now, everything had changed.

Carla eventually pulled away. She loved Leanne, that was one thing she was definitely certain of, and she was also sure that Leanne loved her, none of this would've happened if she didn't. But one thing was plaguing her mind, a question, and she wanted it answered.

"Leanne?" Carla said in a questioning tone.

"What?" Leanne replied.

"Are we meant be together?" Carla asked, she had to know what Leanne thought.

"No one knows that." Leanne answered, "No one knows if they're supposed to be together, you can only guess."

"But what if we've got it wrong?" Carla sighed.

"If that happens, if, we'll just have to do what any normal couple does. But for now, we are meant to be together right now, we are doing what is right for us." Leanne said in a very sincere voice.

Carla just smiled and leant in for another kiss, Leanne's words had comforted her.

"I love you Carla. And right now that is all that matters." Leanne said after she had pulled away.

"I love you too." Carla replied. Leanne was right. Right now that was all that mattered. They both loved each other with all their hearts and right now, that meant that they were supposed to be together.

**So, thats the end, I hope you like reeview thanks :) :P**


End file.
